Counterfeit Medication
A counterfeit medication or a counterfeit drug is a medication or pharmaceutical product which is produced and sold with the intent to deceptively represent its origin, authenticity or effectiveness. A counterfeit drug may contain inappropriate quantities of active ingredients or none at all, may be improperly processed within the body (e.g., absorption by the body), may contain ingredients that are not on the label (which may or may not be harmful), or may be supplied with inaccurate or fake packaging and labeling. Counterfeit medicinal drugs include those with less or none of the stated active ingredients, with added, sometimes hazardous, adulterants, substituted ingredients, completely misrepresented, or sold with a false brand name. Otherwise legitimate drugs that have passed their date of expiry are sometimes remarked with false dates. Low-quality counterfeit medication may cause any of several dangerous health consequences including side effects, allergic reactions, in addition to their obvious lack of efficacy due to having less or none of their active ingredients. Medicines which are deliberately mislabeled in order to deceive consumers—including mislabeled but otherwise genuine generic drugs—are counterfeit.
Since counterfeiting is difficult to detect, investigate, quantify, or stop, the quantity of counterfeit medication is difficult to determine Counterfeiting occurs throughout the world, although there are claims that it is more common in some developing countries with weak regulatory or enforcement regimes. It is estimated that more than 10% of drugs worldwide are counterfeit, and in some countries more than 50% of the drug supply is counterfeit. In 2003, the World Health Organization estimated that the annual earnings of counterfeit drugs were over US$32 billion.
The considerable difference between the cost of manufacturing counterfeit medication and price that counterfeiters charge is a lucrative incentive. Fake antibiotics with a low concentration of the active ingredients can do damage worldwide by stimulating the development of drug resistance in surviving bacteria. Courses of antibiotic treatment which are not completed can be dangerous or even life threatening. If a low potency counterfeit drug is involved, completion of a course of treatment cannot be fully effective. Counterfeit drugs have even been known to have been involved in clinical drug trials.
Medication Identification
In addition to the problem with counterfeit medications, simple identification of medication is also an extremely large problem. More than 80% of adults in the U.S. take at least one pill a week, whether prescription, OTC, vitamin or herbal. Yet the pills they are taking are difficult to identify based on their visual characteristics alone. Pill identification, or the inability to correctly visually identify a pill, is a large contributing factor to medication errors. These errors can occur anywhere along the drug-taking process. Difficulty with pill identification is further exacerbated when patients are older, have some form of impairment, take multiple drugs or have limited health literacy. 1.5 million people are harmed each year because of medication errors The cost of treating drug-related injuries in hospitals is approximately $3.5 billion per year. The actual number of medication errors is presumably much higher since not all medication errors lead to injury or death. A pill's poor labeling and packaging are thought to cause one third of medication errors, while studies have also shown that a pill's shape and color are important factors in drug identification.
Existing Identification and Anti-Counterfeiting Technologies
There are several technologies that have been employed in an effort to combat the counterfeit drug problem, and to allow for identification of medication. An example is radio frequency identification which uses electronic devices to track and identify items, such as pharmaceutical products, by assigning individual serial numbers to the containers holding each product. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is working towards an Electronic pedigree (ePedigree) system to track drugs from factory to pharmacy. This technology may prevent the diversion or counterfeiting of drugs by allowing wholesalers and pharmacists to determine the identity and dosage of individual products. Some techniques, such as Raman spectroscopy and Energy Dispersive X-Ray Diffraction (EDXR) can be used to discover counterfeit drugs while still inside their packaging. Other more traditional systems may be applied to such medication identification, such as barcoding being provided on medication packaging (either one or two dimensional). For such a use, however, any damage to the barcode, difficulty in printing the barcode (such as deformation based upon printing surface), or obscuring a portion of the barcode may render the barcode inoperative.
Marking individual pills with one or more identifiers is considered a useful method for identification, but has been traditionally thought of being cost prohibitive while offering only minimal improvement over packaging marking. One or more barcodes may be employed (either one or two dimensional) and may be printed to individual medication pills, instead of, or in addition to being printed to the medication packaging. Such a printing process may be implemented by employing one or more appropriate printing apparatuses, such as a pad printing apparatus provided by Printing International® N.V./S.A., for example. Thus, each pill may be individually printed with the use of such a pad printing apparatus. Laser marking has also been used to print high-resolution images or barcodes directly onto pills. In consumable products, Mars®, Inc. utilizes inkjet or pad printers to print images cheaply onto individual pieces of candy. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,045 describes a system for printing multi color images on a candy by maintaining a directional registration of the candy between printing steps. In each instance, holding each individual medication pill or candy is performed by vacuuming the pieces in place, and holding the piece firmly in place between steps so that orientation of the piece during printing does not change. Other patents and applications assigned to Mars®, Inc. describe a number of systems and methods for printing food grade inks onto shaped candy elements.
While one or two dimensional barcodes have been used to serialize individual pills and verify authenticity and identity, but as recognized by the inventors of the present invention, their designs are relatively easy to replicate, require fixed surface areas and specific alignment for printing, and are rendered unusable if occlusion occurs due to handling or if the barcode is damaged. Unlike forensic features, which are embedded into an item, in barcode technology the item's physical attributes are completely distinct from the barcode itself. Further, whether using such a pad printing process, or employing other printing methods such as ink jet printing or laser marking for imparting markings to candy or medication pills, the inventors of the present invention have recognized that the need for purposefully handling individual pills may be time consuming and expensive. Further, the described printed elements may fail to provide robust images sufficient to act as a unique identifier for a particular batch of processed elements. For such a use, as noted, any damage to the barcode, difficulty in printing the barcode (such as deformation based upon printing surface), or obscuring a portion of the barcode may render the barcode inoperative. Additionally, barcodes may be easily copied and applied to counterfeit objects. None of these systems are sufficient for imparting robust identification information to a pill or other candy object.
Similar problems of identification of other products or objects, such as consumer products and the like, may also arise. While holographic printing on hang tags and the like has been employed in an effort to mark such objects, and to perhaps stop counterfeiting of these objects, these tags may be removed and possibly copied as printing on a single tag may not be seen as a particularly difficult deterrent. Thus, not only is secure identification impossible, varying levels of desired security cannot be employed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.